


Graveyard Ocean

by Otabek_Altin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otabek_Altin/pseuds/Otabek_Altin
Summary: Kaito likes horror stories.





	Graveyard Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, welcome to reading fics at ungodly hours. Major warnings: this is unbeta'd and completely inspired by Junji Ito's works so it's going to get gross and dark but also fluffy and cute. I figured I like both so I combined them and made this adorable lil monster. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this fic qwq

Dodonpachi High has always been boring for Momota Kaito. Everyone is coexisting in an environment so dull that he could throw his shoe at the blackboard and just get a usual reprimand. No expulsion or detention. Nothing good really.

That's mostly because everyone has latched on to this new reality show, Danganronpa. Pretty sure they only hired actors for this stuff and the gore is so artificial that he could only spit at the TV every time he sees it. Or at people's phones, whatever works.

At times like this, he wished that the monsters in his literatures and mangas are real. Devour human kind, eat them all alive. Horrors when they're grotesque and living are much better. He just knew the world would be better with flesh eating worms sewn together as a wild amalgamation. Something like that at least. Not with creeps in leather chairs. What kind of sick fuck does that shit?

His obessesion is something akin to a glutton eating and eating at the grandest feast. Except right now there's none. Even bullying seniors gets boring over time.

How dull...some Danganronpa character said that. Why was he even remembering a line like that? Kaito kicks an empty can as high as he could, giving no damn at whoever gets hit. By no means the guy is religious, but in a colorless world he wanted to see something new. Praying is out of question, Kaito silently demanded a gift from the depths of hell.

* * *

The next day, a new student has arrived, claiming that he came from Imperial Capital High. Short, curled end tresses and meek mannered. If Kaito didn't knew better, he might have considered that the God of Hell sent him the weakest thing for complaining so loud. The guy looked way too easy to break, and miracles don't work over night. They come when one least expects it.

There's one problem; the teacher has assigned him to tour the frail newbie. What a joke. But he does it anyway since he's got nothing better to do. It was mundane and casual, normal questions about the places here and there.

For some reason, Kokichi stopped walking all of the sudden. Quite odd that he remembers this new student's name.

"What's wrong? Do you need to go take a shit?" Kaito asked without tact. He really wants to leave but he can't just let the guy on his own for his first day.

"Is Momota-kun sick of me?"

Now that's some new question right there. He barely knows this little guy and he's acting like he's close with him to even say something like that.

Kaito scratched the back of his head and groaned. "No, so can you tell me what's wrong--"

_**"Don't lie to me."** _

Kokichi glared at Kaito, something he never expected to see on the other and oddly the order sent shivers down his spine. He really felt terrified then and there. _What the fuck._

* * *

Momota Kaito doesn't do scared on something as random as a blowup. He never does, and it seems that this is a special case that he can't accept. Why can Ouma Kokichi ignite something such as fear in him? It's only been a day. Curiosity festered inside his head, replaying that hazy memory as he made his way back home. Right when he was about to open the door, he noticed that his hand was shaking. Fear is... _weird_. Untouched territory for so long, like the nightmares he gets after reading an in-depth horror story.

Fear is...addicting.

The realization was like a lock clicking release, going on overdrive and wanting to do something about this information. Should he taunt the newbie into making threats again? Maybe.

No, yes. Kaito wanted to feel that fear in his system again, heart pounding in his ribcage as he was frozen still by a command. He must do it again.

It was all what he could think of throughout the dinner, bath and in his sleep. The very thought of another order coming out of Ouma Kokichi's lips lulled him into the blissful abyss filled with multitudes of eyes lancing holes in his soul.

* * *

 

Kaito looked forward to having a conversation with the new student again, though judging with how he ordered him to not lie, the other is likely pissed at him. Was there something in his mannerisms that gave his front away? He's known for being the best in Drama Classes. It's either there was something off with his acting, or Kokichi was just very perceptive.

His options point to intimidating the other. Saying sorry might mean that the newbie would get too nice with him, and that's not what he wants.

All his plans went to waste when Kokichi approached him to bow ninety degrees in sincere apology.

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday, Momota-kun!" Kokichi cried, still remaining with his bow. "I just don't want to waste your time if you're so sick of touring me..."

Kaito sighed, defeated. "Stop bowing, you idiot. I'm the one who lied to you and I need to say sorry, too." was all he could reply.

Kokichi stood up, eyes shining with hope and something inside Kaito made his gut feel weird. Not the fear kind and he refused to let it take hold of his emotions. "Can we be friends?" Kokichi asked earnestly.

Where did that one come from? Today is just getting weirder and weirder. "Sure, whatever you say."

The bell chimed, and the overjoyed newbie waved excitedly for him to follow soon. Trapped in a trance like state, Kaito obediently ran after him.

At that time, he could almost swear he saw many wide eyes barely hidden by the curl tipped tresses at the back of Kokichi's head.

* * *

\---

"Do you know the story of The Green Ribbon?"

Kaito looked up from his manga and fixed his glasses, trying to comprehend what Kokichi was meaning. It sounds a lot like a western literary piece since he remember most titles in the library. Maybe it was new.

"I only knew about The Velvet Ribbon, but they couldn't have the same content, do they?" Kaito replied, placing a bookmark on the current page and closed it to listen to the guy further.

Kokichi shook his head as he sat beside him. "Not exactly. The end is different from The Velvet Ribbon." Twiddling his fingers, he looked like he wanted to say more but he holds himself back. Like he's trying not to lose oxygen underwater and failing; akin to a drowning fish. "Both are...too horrific for a children's book, but they still exist."

Kaito couldn't help but be amused at the guy's statement. "Are they really? Children sometimes need to be taught about life lessons through scary stories." He watched as Kokichi's face morphed into frustration. Too entertaining to ignore.

"But _decapitation?_ That's too much you know."

Kaito held back the urge to laugh, patting Kokichi's shoulder in approval. "Okay, so maybe not so appropriate for a night time story. But what brought this on? Is it because I'm reading Birthday?"

"Noticing your preferred genre is too easy." Kokichi defended. "What's hard is how to find something interesting enough to to spark your curiosity. I figured two different endings of the practically same story would be perfect."

Kaito could feel his heart beat loudly in his ears. Kokichi is different from the rest, that one he knew but to express genuine interest directly...he almost wanted to clutch his chest in excitement like a total fool. "S-So...how did The Green Ribbon ended? All I knew from The Velvet Ribbon is that the husband's obsession with knowing the truth about the ribbon made him decide to pull on it while his wife was sleeping."

A clear violation of trust was the running theme for it. Kaito knew it all too well.

Kokichi smiled, like he was remembering the fondest parts of the story. Was it really that different? "They grew old together until the old woman got sick. She couldn't be treated anymore and her husband remained by her side. That's when she decided to give permission for her husband to pull on the ribbon, then her head fell off."

That was...unexpected. No wonder Kokichi is smiling. "Her husband remained beside her without pulling or cutting the ribbon and she eventually revealed the truth," Kaito mumbled, realizing that this was the better, happier ending. Well, not really because the woman is dead, but overall it had a bittersweet feeling to it. He found himself liking it. "That's less grotesque than The Velvet Ribbon. It's nice to know that the husband didn't betray her faith."

Kokichi nodded in agreement. "Sometimes I think horror stories are just sad stories that was turned into something horrifying for the purpose of steering people to fear sadness." he said as he slumped on the table. "Sadness needs to be acknowledged, too."

"So you're telling me I'm depressed?" Kaito snorted. "I just like horror stories because they're complex interpretations of human aspects."

Kokichi seemed to mull over that, silence eating away at every sensation there is. The atmosphere is odd, but it's not detestable either. "You like being alone, don't you?" he asked as he drew invisible patterns on the table. Something recognizable. "Loneliness don't mean sadness all the time but it doesn't negate the need for company."

Kaito supposes it's true, what the guy said. Being lost in a fictional fantasy full of gore is his form of escapism at best, disconnected from reality of everything. No matter how colorful life is, there's something always dull about one frame of image. _'If thou read’st Valéry, then expect Valéry; if Montagne, then Montagne; if Pascal, then Pascal.'_ Osamu Dazai taught him that. Finding and creating something new without taking a piece of old would mean nothing. Dull is dull.

"You're cool, Ouma." Kaito said after a long while. "I've never had an interesting conversation like this with anyone before."

Kokichi's face morphed into a heartfelt smile. "I'm glad I don't bore you, Momota-kun."

The unmistakable foreign characters that spelled _'river'_ and _'willow'_ made him think that Kokichi knew how to read his mind. It was marvelous, and even if the guy really was a psychic, he wouldn't mind at all. There's plenty of words that a mouth or language can't convey enough message, moreover a story. He'd let him invade his mind if it meant he could share all the deep thoughts shrouded in bloody mystery.

* * *

 

Learning more things about this new friend is Kaito's new hobby over the weeks that passed. Apparently Kokichi is fond of most genres in art and literature. Back then he couldn't get into them much, compared to now that he sees things in new light. Of course his own fascination with horror and gore remained, but Kaito feels like he gained a better sense of humor for it.

"Honestly! That part where the eye of the storm spits the girl out had me in stitches! You'd think the curse of the spiral would know better...it's dumb as shit!" Kokichi giggled, face red with all the laughing he's been trying to contain. Kaito laughed along with him, dropping the Spiral Collection manga they'd been reading.

"We're really horrible people," Kaito stifled, calming himself down and failing to when he started to wheeze again. "Rereading this collection is a mistake."

It wasn't really a mistake, but more of a metaphor due to unceasing dark humor consuming both of them and turning them into wheezing hyenas. Like the euphoria the spiral-obsessed man felt. Addicting.

Happiness is the more appropriate word for it. Kaito liked being addicted with it, and with Kokichi being his friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My wrist hurts
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
